


Celestial Beings

by Anonymania



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Basically just Hisoka flirting and Illumi being cold, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Requests allowed, Rough Kissing, Sweet, hanahaki, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymania/pseuds/Anonymania
Summary: A collection of one-shots. For inspiration, I am going off a one-word prompt but I am following it loosely and using as I see fit. I will also take requests as a priority over the prompts. I can link the prompt if someone should ask <3
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 77
Kudos: 165





	1. Selfie

It was a rather gorgeous day out, if Illumi could say so himself. He'd just gotten back from a week-long job and he was more than excited to be back at the estate. Even better, Illumi wasn't in charge of training his siblings at all today. That's right, an entire day of freedom. He was dressed in all-purple and blue, and his outfit cinched at each of his joints and his waist, accentuating his already rather feminine presentation. The fabric was authentic and soft, the wind was a light and steady breeze, and he had absolutely nothing to do. In other words, he was in perfect peace walking outside in the grass.   
  
That is, however, until a familiar buzz disturbed him from his pocket. How unpleasant, Illumi thought, and decided to ignore it for the time being. He didn't want to disrupt this moment of tranquility by checking some silly device.  
  
A few moments passed and there came yet another buzz. Illumi sighed and reached into his pocket to check the phone.   
  
_Hisoka 10:01: Are you busy?_  
  
_Hisoka 10:09: I need help._  
  
Illumi sighed yet again and went to type, but before he could press a single key, the phone buzzed in his hand again, sending a shiver of irritation down his spine.  
  
_Hisoka: It's an urgent matter._  
  
_Illumi 10:11: What is it? I am occupied._  
  
_Hisoka: I do believe this is more important._  
  
_Illumi: Why should I trust that?_  
  
_< Hisoka has sent you his location>_  
  
_Illumi 10:12: What is this?_  
  
_Hisoka: I'm waiting._  
  
Illumi's lip twitched and he turned off his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket. Illumi vaguely recognized the address, so he highly doubted Hisoka was in danger of any sort. No, this was probably one of his schemes. He knew Hisoka liked to toy with him to get a reaction. Perhaps he shouldn't take the bait this once.  
  
_Buzz._  
  
Illumi ignored it and continued walking, closing his eyes and letting the breeze softly blow his hair.  
  
_Buzz._  
  
_Buzz._  
  
_Buzz._  
  
_Buzz. Buzz._  
  
_Buzz._

  
_So much for a peaceful day._  
  
He felt another buzz from his pocket and closed his eyes for just a moment to compose himself. Without any further hesitation, he requesed a ride to the disclosed location Hisoka texted him. No one bothered questioning him, but they were all curious as to why Illumi would leave the estate on an off-day. They all knew he liked to have one every so often. Not too many consecutively, though. No, he got bored quickly. Just a single day off every few weeks was more than enough to suffice.

  
But here he was, meeting his favorite and least favorite clown in the middle of some insignificant town.   
  
The car pulled to the side of the road to let Illumi out. He stepped onto the pavement and leaned down to talk to the driver.  
  
"I don't plan on staying long. I'll call you," Illumi said and upon receiving a nod from the driver, turned around to walk off. Not even 30 seconds went by before Illumi had to snatch a card from the air, just inches from his ear. The corner of the card was caught between his middle and index finger, and it was obviously aimed straight for his head. He turned, unamused, to the source of it just to find Hisoka standing casually among a small crowd walking his way. Hisoka broke away from it and approached Illumi, retrieving the card with his Bungee Gum in the process.

  
"Hisoka."

  
"If it isn't my dear Illumi. I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Hisoka said and made the card disappear with the wave of a hand.   
  
"I considered it," Illumi quipped. "Now what did you call me out here for?"  
  
"Lunch," Hisoka smiled, his eyes narrowed. Illumi thought he looked like a cat whenever he did that. A sinister, annoying cat.  
  
"I hope that was a joke."  
  
"I never joke," Hisoka said and took Illumi's sleeve and started walking into the outside dining just in front of them. Illumi walked along with him, deciding that protesting would be more effort than it was worth. There were several wrought iron tables and fancy dining umbrellas to shade them. The ground was concrete shaped into spirals and flower designs. The greenery and pink flowers matched each other very well. It was almost perfect for an impromptu brunch. Of course, Illumi would never admit that.  
  
"You called me out here for a meal," Illumi said plainly, his irritation shown through his hair lifting slightly on its own, and his aura becoming a bit more known to Hisoka. Even some birds feasting on dropped crumbs flew off. A few people turned their heads at the source of such a disturbing presence, but the intensity wasn't nearly enough to scare them off. Yet.  
  
"I called you here for some quality time. After all, I missed my dear friend," Hisoka said and sat them at a table. His eyes closed in a smile but he opened them slightly to make a remark.  
  
"You do know how much I love seeing you angry." Illumi sighed and his hair dropped back down.  
  
"I do," he replied.  
  
"Well, if you really didn't want to be here, you could have declined," Hisoka continued.  
  
"You said it was urgent."  
  
Hisoka chuckled. "Who's to say it isn't? Besides, you knew I wasn't in danger."  
  
"Correct."

"So on your terms of urgent, how urgent did you think it was?"

"Not at all," Illumi admitted.

"So why did you show?" Hisoka smiled like he was a genius. Illumi only stared blankly before sighing, taking out his phone, and calling his chauffeur. 

"The clown has called me to a brunch. It shouldn't be long."

"Yes. I am."

"Yes, yes, that's fine."

"Goodbye." Illumi hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

  
Before either could say another word, a waitress came by and took their drink orders before handing them each a menu. It was a small paper menu which was inconveniently easy to lose in the wind.   
They both decided on something very light. 

"So how long will it take to get you to admit you came because you wanted to," Hisoka said and leaned forward onto his elbows. Illumi, across the table, crossed his arms.

"I came because you asked me to. That is all."

"Mhmm..." Hisoka said and smiled. "Very well." He must have been satisfied with that answer. Strange, Illumi thought. He didn't think it would end there. But it was getting unsettling how much eye contact Hisoka was trying to make.

  
"Why do you stare at me?" Illumi asked, words laced with distaste.

"I just think you are pretty," Hisoka admitted with a smirk. He was up to something. "You remind me of the moon. Cold and beautiful. Purple really is your color, you know," Hisoka continued.

"You are trying to flatter me," Illumi replied. His face was slightly pinker than it was before, but not enough so that anyone would notice without looking closely. Unluckily for him though, Hisoka was, in fact, looking closely.

"Is it working?" Hisoka asked, his smirk growing. He knew what he was doing.

"I have no comment."

"I'll have no choice but to take that as a yes, then."

When their food came, they ate in near-silence but there was enough being said between them without words. With every glance Hisoka gave, a glare was received. Something he took great pleasure in. Illumi was a hardened assassin with years of training in hiding his emotions. Any little thing Hisoka could do to make him crack was a victory in his book. Every glare, smile, frown, whatever. He saw it as a game. A game he was greatly interested in winning.

"Your staring is uncomfortable. I am eating."

"My bad, it's just too hard to look away." Hisoka licked his lips.

"Try harder, then," Illumi said bluntly and took a finishing bite of his food. Hisoka dramatically grabbed his own chest. 

"So cold. So mean."

"I am no such thing," Illumi protested quietly.

"You disagree? I would expect you to bask in that label."

"I have never treated you unkindly. I would argue that you are quite mean at times."

"Me? Never," Hisoka denied, faking offense.

"You enjoy my discomfort too much to be considered nice," Illumi explained.

"That I do," Hisoka chuckled and put his hands up. "Guilty as charged."

When the waitress came up to give them their checks, Hisoka was already prepared to pay for the both of them.

"I can cover my own expenses," Illumi said.

"Oh, but I've already bothered you enough by calling you here. It's my treat," Hisoka explained. Illumi had a hard time believing the sincerity of that. Illumi looked at the waitress with his hand up. 

"I will cover the expenses. Do not listen to him."

While the sentence was harmless enough, Illumi's intimidating pulsing aura and vacant expression was enough to make her nod and accept payment from him without even considering Hisoka's wishes.

"So terribly heartless. Here I was trying to treat you," Hisoka pouted.

"I do not fall for your games," Illumi replied.

"We'll see." Hisoka stood up and walked over to Illumi, who also went to stand, just to be gently pushed back down again. Hisoka whipped his cell out and turned the camera on, framing them both in as he leaned down. 

  
"What are you doing?" Illumi asked and looked at Hisoka.

  
"It's a selfie. To capture the moment. Otherwise I will think it was all a dream." Hisoka was joking, of course, but Illumi didn't seem to pick up on it.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Just smile. See? Just like a picture." Hisoka grinned at the camera.   
  
"I see," Illumi said and smiled. Hisoka was caught off guard and snapped the picture of his surprise and Illumi's smile. It was a sweet smile and a small glimmer in his eyes made it that much sweeter. The wind was gently blowing his hair to the side, but it still framed his face nicely. It was so uncharacteristic that Hisoka had to freeze for a moment to comprehend what had happened before turning his phone off and lowering it.  
  
"What? Why did you stop?" Illumi asked, and looked at the magician with confusion.  
  
Hisoka was silent, but his own smile grew quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Illumi replied, suddenly feeling a hint of insecurity.  
  
"You should do that more often," Hisoka said.  
  
A light blush showed on the assassin's cheeks.  
  
Illumi would have glared at him but he got the feeling that this was genuine excitement from the clown and not one of his typical ruses to gauge a reaction. And he caught himself smiling again.  
  
"I will do no such thing."  
  
"We'll change that," Hisoka joked and stood back up fully.  
  
"I have business to attend to. I assume you will need to go back to the estate?" Hisoka questioned, despite knowing the answer. Illumi nodded and rose from his seat.  
  
"Right. Thank you for showing up. I don't know what I would have done without you," the magician thanked dramatically, voice dripping with his usual sarcasm and flair before turning around.  
  
"Hisoka..."  
  
"Hm?" the clown turned back around.  
  
"Let's do this again sometime."  
  
Hisoka was yet again caught off guard, evident in his widened eyes, but he soon smiled with closed eyes and waved.   
  
"I'll give you a call."  
  
And with that, Hisoka sauntered away. Illumi was unsure what business he had to attend to, but knowing him, it was probably for the best.  
Illumi watched him with a smile until he was out of view, and then made his way back to his ride.   
  
"Master Illumi, you look quite happy," the chauffeur greeted as he got in.  
  
"Yes. I was told I should do this more often."  
  
"Back home?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
And Illumi couldn't fight off his hint of a smile the entire way back home.  
  
_Buzz._  
  
It was from Hisoka.  
  
_Hisoka 11:45: Can't wait to see this again._  
  
**_< 1 file attached>_**  
  
_It was their selfie._  
  
_Illumi: You are a menace._  
  
_Hisoka: How sweet *^_^v_


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was rain!

Leaves of every color crunched under their feet. The sound of birds chirping, animals scurrying, and the smell of pumpkin filled the air. The barren branches on the trees filtered the golden sun out, only letting small rays through. As a result, the ground was dotted in spots of sunlight, glimmering and glittering like golden ichor on a steel blade. Or honey reflecting off light on a comb.  
Crisp wind blew the remaining leaves off the trees, shades of red and orange fluttering with the wind and dancing like butterflies on their way down to the ground.  
The wind nipped their noses and rustled their hair, each breeze chilling them in a different way.

The tips of noses had gone cold, and their fingers found themselves nuzzled in cotton pockets. The cold had never felt so pleasant.

Pumpkin and honey. Apple cider and cinnamon. 

The trail they were following had been lost long ago. They walked in warm silence, but cold air. Leaves covered the path they once followed, so they wandered, neither breaking the silence. It was perfect, almost too much so. They walked under trees and over twigs, one looking up and one looking down.

"There," the black-haired one said lowly, taking one nimble hand out of it's warm den and pointing at a tree.

"Hm?" the other said and looked up, following the finger to the tree.

"That branch."

"I see."

They both walked towards it and hoisted themselves up branch by branch until they reached the one Illumi had pointed at. It was just wide enough to sit on, just long enough to lay on, and just curved enough to lean on. Ideal. Perfect, even. 

Hisoka was on the furthest left of the branch, closer to the end (not nearly close enough to fall or bend the branch though) and Illumi joined him closer towards the trunk.   
They both sat, kicking their feet and basking in the comfortable silence for what could have been a second or an hour. Neither cared, as long as the moment didn't end.   
Hisoka eventually shifted to lean his back against the curve of the branch and gestured Illumi to come closer. 

The assassin scooted closer and leaned back into him, laying his head on his stomach. Hisoka took this opportunity to stroke Illumi's silky black hair, as he enjoyed doing so much, but eventually decided to take Illumi's hands into his own, wrapping his arms around the assassin and holding his hands to the other's chest. They were much colder than his, but this was nothing new. Hisoka could be in the arctic and still be warmer. He was like the sun, full of fire and passion. And Illumi was like the moon. Cold, dark, but could truly shine with the sun's reflection. He pulled the tides with the same strength he pulled the strings of the other's heart. They were sun and moon, night and day. Both possessed incredible power, but their stark contrast only strengthened their harmony.

"You're always so cold," Hisoka stated quietly, feeling Illumi's nod against his chest.

"Perhaps I can convince father to hire you as my personal pair of mittens."

"Looking for an excuse to hold my hand more often?" Hisoka asked softly.

"Something like that."

"Then hire me yourself."

Hisoka quietly chuckled and sighed, looking outwards towards the endless stretch of woods. 

"I missed this," Illumi spoke at a whisper.

"I missed your hair. Do you know how long it would take to grow mine out that long?"

"A while."

"Perhaps I should join you on your next trip."

"They're missions," Illumi corrected.

"All the same."

"You'd cause trouble."

"Only if I wanted to," Hisoka defended. Illumi laughed.

"When do you ever not want to cause trouble?"

"Right now," Hisoka said and landed a kiss atop his head. He went pink, still not used to such affection even by his lover. Hisoka thought it was cute that no matter how well Illumi could hide his expressions, the pink that dusted his cheeks was beyond his control. At times, Hisoka would go out of his way just to fluster Illumi to see it. Any hint of emotion behind his stoic face was a victory, especially one of embarrassment.

"You're looking for a way right now. I can tell."

Hisoka leaned down, breathing right on Illumi's ear, "Maybe." Hisoka could feel Illumi's chills and smirked, satisfied.

"Does that excite you?" he asked, still whispering into his ear. Illumi was silent but Hisoka could tell that his ears weren't just red because of the cold. In face, Illumi could hear his heart stop for a moment in his own chest. It amazed him that there was still something left on this earth that could do that to him. Someone...  
That was the thing about Hisoka. He was a magician. He saw every interaction as a performance and he knew how to manipulate his audience. It was his specialty. 

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"I wish you would," Hisoka gently grabbed Illumi's jaw and lifted it high enough so that Hisoka could plant a kiss on his nose. He slid his hand down the assassin's neck and felt his pulse. He smiled with satisfaction knowing he could make his blood rush. It was all he needed in life.

They were so focused on each other that they hardly noticed the golden sun being covered by heavy clouds. It wasn't until they felt small raindrops on their skin that they noticed that it was dark.

"How unfortunate," Hisoka said, holding his hand out to catch a few stray droplets.

"Maybe we should get back then," Illumi suggested and sat up. Hisoka followed him and they both dropped from the tree, landing nimbly on their feet. They began to walk back to where they were before their walk - Hisoka's apartment. Illumi stuck out his hand and waited patiently for Hisoka to grab it. Thankfully, it didn't take long before they were hand-in-hand strolling through the light rain.

The rain didn't stay as light as they'd hoped though.

A crack of lightning and the roll of thunder shook the earth and even they were surprised by the sudden tremble followed by a sheet of rain ten times as thick as the last falling. Each drop was heavier than the last, and they were now at running speed, hands still connected as it was too rainy to locate each other otherwise. They ran through what seemed like miles of rain and wind before they reached Hisoka's apartment. 

Hisoka slammed the door behind them, both of them panting and out of breath. Hisoka's makeup ran clear down his face and his hair was straight down. Illumi's hair wasn't any better. Dripping wet and tangled. They both laughed at each other and took off their shoes.

"I'll get you a towel," Hisoka said and took off his own shirt. "And some dry clothes."

"I'm not going to wear your motley," Illumi protested.

"I have other clothes."

"Fine by me then," he said, wringing his sopping wet hair out onto the tile floor. He'd wipe it up later.

Hisoka went into his bedroom, got some clothing for the two of them and retrieved a towel for Illumi. He gave it to the other, who immediately went to dry his hair, as it was the main source of water left on his body besides his clothes. Hisoka, on the other hand, went into the bathroom to dry off and change. He came out with some comfier clothes - a muscle tee and sweatpants. He'd wiped his makeup off but didn't bother doing much with his hair other than combing it out. He handed Illumi the clothing he'd gotten for him.

"Let me know if you want something else. Figured this best suited you," Hisoka stated.

"Thanks. I'm sure it will suffice," Illumi said and went into the bathroom to change. It took much longer for him, since he didn't have the luxury of simply combing through his hair. But he emerged with a well-fitting purple button down shirt and thin blue drawstring pants. Hisoka, who was sprawled on the couch, smiled seeing him wearing his own clothes.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Illumi said, clearly unamused.

"I do love when you wear purple," Hisoka chirped and gestured Illumi to join him. Hisoka wasted no time wrapping his arms around the other and pulling a blanket over them. He could feel that much more than just Illumi's hands were cold. His entire body was freezing to the touch.

"You're hot," Illumi stated.

"Oh? I try," Hisoka chuckled.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll pretend it is," Hisoka sighed and placed a kiss on the corner of Illumi's mouth. It didn't take long for his face to heat up after that.

"You are cruel," Illumi stated, overly aware of how flushed his face was.

"Is that so?" 

"I thought you were to warm my hands, not my face."

"I wanted a promotion."

"Hmph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY! There's another chapter. I may or may not be addicted to writing these two. So! If you want you can leave some requests (no smut please I am a minor!) in the comments and I'll try and get them written instead of doing schoolwork <3


	3. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither want to wake up so long as they're in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short and sweet, since it was kind of just a warm-up for me.  
> It's also a continuation of the last chapter, so they're in the same clothes and apartment. They just moved to the bed to sleep. :)

Illumi woke up first, his eyes still closed as the sunlight peaked through the blinds and shone directly into his eyes. He squinted them closed, but it wasn't enough to let him be at peace. Regretfully, he peeled his eyes open, being blinded by the light. He winced and turned his head away.

Hisoka's arms were wrapped around him. One of his hands was actually up his shirt, which was halfway unbuttoned, and the other hand found itself tangled in Illumi's hair. Typical.

"Hisoka," Illumi spoke softly, tapping the hand that intruded his shirt.

"Hm?" Hisoka replied, half-asleep.

"Let go."

"No."

"I need to close the blinds."

"Fine," Hisoka groaned and retracted his arms and rolled onto his back, moving one arm above his head and one arm on his own chest.  
Illumi sighed and got up, closing the blinds and curtains and returned to the bed, curling back up against the magician. This time, the room was returned to its darkened and peaceful state. Perfect.

"How can you still be cold?" Hisoka groaned, feeling Illumi's fingers on his chest.

"I don't feel cold until I feel how warm you are," Illumi replied.

"Go back to sleep," Hisoka groaned again, turning to face Illumi, eyes still shut. He took the assassin's hands in his own, holding them both together.

They fell back asleep, ignoring the sun's calls to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments really mean a lot to me. I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters that don't include the prompt I am working off of (some aren't so sweet):  
> \- Illumi's Hanahaki   
> \- Hisoka's Hanahaki   
> \- Hisoka doing Illumi's makeup <3  
> \- KABE-DON!  
> \- Illumi's bad day  
> \- Inner fears


	4. Leaves in the fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi felt attached to the leaves in the fall that day. They had one thing in common, being most beautiful before death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS2KyK3pqj4
> 
> Thank me later^

Years of pain and torture labeled as "training" was meant to perfect his form. A killer with few emotions, fewer qualms, and no mistakes. Illumi was pleased with this for a long, long time. Most of his family was too. He had a job to fulfill, a role to play. He wasn't meant for stargazing and walks in the garden. He wasn't meant to love sitting on rooftops and drinking tea. Or getting his hair combed, or lighting candles, or feeling the breeze. He wasn't meant to like the smell of strawberries and bubblegum. He wasn't made for liking himself or others. He wasn't made for the smell of breakfast in the morning, or sitting in front of a fireplace in the winter. He wasn't made for fresh air and the smell of rain. Or breathing, or seeing, or smelling, or touching anything with beauty.

Or loving. 

Then why did he love? Why had he fallen?

Red and blue petals fell from his mouth, dancing like butterflies to the tiled ground.

He couldn't help but think about the leaves in fall.

He wasn't meant to see them. He wasn't meant to see the glimmering of the sun. He wasn't meant to see the way leaves are the most beautiful before death. 

Just like him.

Flowers spread from his lungs to his throat. Every cough turned into a desperate attempt for air as he wretched petals of blue onto the bathroom floor. Blood pooled on the spot in which he hunched over, growing too weak to hold himself up. He leaned back against the wall.

His vision got blurry.

He was never meant to love.

Illumi had no more air to expel, but he tried, his desperate attempts to breathe interrupted by blooming flowers. He reached up to his face and started pulling. Anything to breathe again. He had just started to live and he wouldn't let his life end without a fight.

More blood.

Thorns lodged themselves in his throat. The flowers didn't budge. As soon as he ripped some out, more would bloom in their place.

Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the blood that dripped down his chin.

He could no longer see.

He leaned his head back and silently cried, no longer able to bear the pain. He let himself go. He grieved never saying goodbye. He regretted all the times he held back. He missed the sights he never appreciated.

"Lumi?" A voice rang from outside. 

"Where are..." 

The door opened. 

The next thing he felt was desperate hands grasping for his face. Tender, loving, and afraid fingers grazed his cold skin.

And he died in his arms.

Hisoka cried for him, holding him close and refusing to let him go, long after his pulse vanished.

"I loved you. I love you," he cried.

Their love was mutual. It was the world Illumi had fallen in love with, but it did not love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hpFAIvVO_8
> 
> And now this one^   
> It really hits different.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka messed up and has to be serious for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest one to write. But I love my readers so I tried my best. Hope you enjoy <3

Hisoka and Machi had a complicated history.

  
Hisoka often risked his life or even limbs to scare his opponent. Sure, he possessed incredible strength, nen, and strategy, but psychological warfare was where his talent truly stood out. He always had a fall-back, however. A fall-back in which he took great pleasure.

  
That's where Machi came in. He could always rely on her nen stitches to get himself fixed up after a particularly exhilarating performance. In fact, even her nen stitches were a sort of performance in themselves. Thin and precise needles threaded with nen could easily reattach nerves, tissue, muscle, and even bone. It was incredible to witness, and Hisoka would go out of his way when he was particularly bored just to experience it.   
  
Not today, though.   
  
This time it was an accident. A miscalculation on his part. It was an extremely rare occasion in which Hisoka underestimated an opponent.   
  
But even he can make mistakes. Of course, he still won the scuffle, but the fact that he let his guard down enough to let his opponent land a hit was shocking.  
  
His opponent was a skilled nen user. A teacher, to be exact, so Hisoka knew what he was capable of. Her nen ability, however, was unlike anything Hisoka had seen before. Even intensive use of Gyo would have been useless to predict her nen.  
  
"Bad day, huh?" Machi started, snapping Hisoka out of his own thoughts.  
  
"Never a bad day when I get to visit you," Hisoka grinned, earning a scoff.  
  
"If I weren't getting paid, I would kill you here."  
  
"You know I'd like that too much."  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
Hisoka didn't bother continuing the conversation. Machi, on the other hand, found the clown's silence to be eerie.  
  
"How'd this even happen, anyway?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you again, that's all."  
  
"Cut it out, Hisoka. Seriously."  
  
"Why? You know how much I like your needles."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Illumi stood at the doorway. The room froze.  
  
His aura tended to make things quieter, as if it held the air still wherever he went. It could be equally tense or relaxing depending on the mood.  
This time it was definitely the former.   
  
"Illumi," Hisoka greeted. "Have an appointment with the doctor?"  
  
"No. I received word that you were injured. I came to check on you. But it seems you are fine." Illumi's voice was flat. Cold. He turned to walk away.   
Hisoka and Machi shares a confused expression.  
  
"Let's finish this quickly, then," Hisoka said lowly. Machi nodded with a vague understanding of the situation. Machi activated her nen stitches and sutured Hisoka's wounded shoulder with incredible speed. Hisoka hardly had time to admire the process before she finished. Hisoka used his texture surprise to hide the stitches, as usual. They quickly arranged the payment for the process and Hisoka was out of the building ASAP.  
  
Finding Illumi was incredibly easy, his aura not hidden at all. That is how he knew something was wrong. What could be bothering Illumi, a literal assassin, to the point where he didn't bother suppressing his own aura?   
  
He was walking down the sidewalk, in plain sight, seething. His aura was strange. His usual bloodlust was terrifying. Anyone within it would be afraid for their life. This time it was different ...it was anxious. People crossed the street to avoid him. Or they froze completely. It was even hard for Hisoka to approach him, which is saying a lot.  
  
Illumi didn't even hear Hisoka calling for him. It wasn't until the magician placed his hand on his shoulder that he even realized he was there. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Hisoka could feel his eyes eating right through him. He'd seen Illumi's bloodlust, but this was on a whole new level. He wasn't even sure what to say.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Hisoka asked, retracting his hand and taking a small step back.  
  
"No, nothing. Your injury was minor and you are healed. That is all I was concerned with." Illumi started to turn around again, but Hisoka's hand stopped him. Touching the assassin made every muscle in his body tense up. How could one be so... tense?   
  
"What?"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
That tone. That stare. His aura... He was jealous.  
  
Hisoka's nervousness turned into giddiness.   
  
"Oh, Illumi. You are so adorable, you know," He laughed. Illumi stared, turned around and walked away. Hisoka's face had never dropped so fast.  
  
 **Uh oh.**  
  
Hisoka had no choice but to follow him, since he was obviously not going to stop. _Where was he even going? Hisoka never meant anything to Machi. Not anymore, anyways. Had he really messed up that badly?_ Worries swirled around in his head.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Hisoka trailed Illumi, keeping just outside his aura. He didn't bother concealing his presence. After all, he wanted Illumi to know he was there. Soon, however, Hisoka lost patience.  
  
"Illumi!" Hisoka yelled, making the other stop walking and slowly turn around. He hadn't noticed it before, but his hair was slightly floating. Yikes. Illumi watched Hisoka approach him.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Don't play that card. Tell me what's wrong. This is very unlike you," Hisoka said and gestured vaguely. Illumi paused for a moment to think, but his expression remained the same - locked eyes. Hisoka gulped.  
  
"I do not like the way you were speaking to her." Hisoka grabbed Illumi's shoulder before he could turn away yet again.  
  
Hisoka's heart sank. _He really did mess up, huh?_  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," Hisoka explained, truly unsure of what to say.  
  
"I don't care. Do not touch me," he said and removed Hisoka's hand from his shoulder.  
  
Shit... Hisoka liked toying with Illumi but not like this. The thought of him being jealous always seemed appealing to the magician... but now that it was actually happening, Hisoka realized just how much he didn't want to lose what they had. That's why he was being so serious.  
  
Illumi wasn't the type to be jealous. That's what he always thought, anyways. But Illumi knew better than anyone that Hisoka loved to get a reaction out of people. That was clearly what he was doing with Machi. He likes toying with people. He gets off on it in a weird way that Illumi doesn't completely understand. He did not want to be toyed with right now.  
  
"I am not your toy."  
  
"I know," Hisoka said.   
  
"Do not act like I am a joke."  
  
"I'm sorry." It was so weird. So tense. The silence was deafening, but Hisoka held his breath with every word spoken.  
  
"Do you care for me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then promise you won't speak to anyone else like that again."  
Okay, it was kind of cute seeing him so jealous.  
  
A hint of a smile grew on Hisoka's face.  
  
Illumi's face went dark and his hair rose, his aura turning into a viscious bloodlust. Even Hisoka had to brace himself against it.  
  
"I promise! I promise!" Hisoka said, half-way expecting to be killed on the spot. The bloodlust dropped and Illumi's expression returned to normal.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
Hisoka audibly sighed with relief.  
  
"But you must make it up to me."  
  
"I can do that," Hisoka grinned. Illumi put a finger up to stop him, but then put his finger back down, his face growing red.  
  
"No, tell me what you want. Don't be shy."  
  
"It's nothing. You are forgiven."  
  
Oh, how Hisoka loved this game.  
  
"You want me to do the thing, don't you?" he prompted, his smile only growing.   
  
Illumi glared, making the answer pretty obvious.   
  
"Alright, let's go back to my place."  
  
And so they went to Hisoka's apartment together. In the living room, they both sat on the floor and Hisoka tenderly brushed Illumi's hair, while singing softly to him. He only stopped to chuckle at how flustered he got or to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"   
  
"..."  
  
"More than anything?" Hisoka further prompted, getting close to his face.  
  
"Cut it out," Illumi said, swatting him away.  
  
"Oh, does this not count as making it up to you?" He teased.   
  
"Pest."  
  
"You don't think that."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I disagree," Hisoka said, and moved closer to kiss him. Illumi grabbed his jaw, stopping him from getting closer.   
  
"Oh, I love when you play hard to get."  
  
"I am not playing anything," Illumi said. Hisoka stared at him teasingly, while Illumi just glared, scrunched his nose, and then kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Illumi rolled his eyes at the clown's stupid face of victory.  
  
"You are annoying."  
  
"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Hisoka being serious was a challenge for me. I personally write him to always be witty and trying to gauge a reaction from his audience, but in the given situation, being serious was the only way to fix his mistake. Please let me know how I did trying to write them this chapter, because I feel like it might have been out of character for them. Maybe I'm overthinking. Anyways enjoy some more light-hearted stuff to make up for last chapter <3


	6. Songs to Imagine <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some songs you can imagine these two psychos to <3 Let me know if you have any more in the comments. I might make another one of these soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make a second part to this or just add songs as they come up to this chapter. 
> 
> Also I plan on writing a songfic for the first one on the list. Maybe.

**Sir Chloe - Michelle**

Illumi holds Hisoka's corpse in his arms. He's angry to the point where he's calm, but his eyes say everything. He looks numbly up, calling the one who killed him a monster from hell. He gets more deranged as the song goes on, his numbness turning into rage as his blood-lust fills the room and his cries can be heard for miles. He remembers the good times they had, but he's too broken to smile.

  
**Partners in Crime - Finneas**

Hisoka doesn't understand why Illumi keeps bringing up leaving their life behind. Turns out Illumi knew they were in danger but couldn't bring himself to say why. It wasn't until it was too late did Hisoka realize what he meant...

**Pomplamoose - Bust Your Kneecaps**

Hisoka fucked up. That's all.

**Air Traffic Controller - This is Love  
  
** They're out for blood. Each other's blood, to be exact. They prepare for a fight to the death, and they love every second of it.

**Panic! at the Disco - Let's Kill Tonight**

Someone messed with the wrong pair and they're preparing to shed someone's blood. Maybe a gang or organization decided to mess with the Zoldycks. Either way, Illumi and Hisoka are ready to kill.

**Christina Perry - Human**

No one has ever recognized Illumi as someone with thoughts. Just when he thought he found someone who did, Hisoka's endless toying gets the best of him and he breaks down.

**Set it Off - Partners in Crime  
**  
Literally just imagine these two being the psycho fucks they are with each other. One of their victims threatens to call the authorities. The two can only laugh and mock him before they slaughter him in cold blood. They set the place on fire and watch it from a rooftop across the street.

**YUNGBLUD - Parents  
**  
My friend told me this song has chaotic Hisoka energy and she did NOT lie. Just listen and imagine Hisoka being Hisoka and it's perfect. No further instruction needed.

**Mumford and Sons - Little Lion Man**  
  
Okay I have a really specific vision for this song so bear with me here.

  
The song before the chorus is talking about Illumi. Hisoka is describing him in his head and you only see Illumi crying. Once the chorus plays, Hisoka's face is finally seen. Blood drips from his mouth.  
"I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?" Hisoka is covered in his own blood and unable to stand.   
"Tremble for yourself, my man, you know you have seen this all before." Hisoka is saying here that Illumi should not be scared, since he's killed so many people and seen people in much worse shape.   
"Tremble for yourself, my man, you'll never settle any of your scores." Hisoka is becoming delusional from blood loss, and is telling Illumi that they will both die before they ever get revenge on the one who did it.  
"Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands alone within the wreck."   
"Learn from your own mother or else spend your days biting your own neck." Hisoka is screaming at him, telling him to forget him and move on. Be an assassin and forget your emotions, just as his mother wants. To be heartless and cold. Hisoka's words hurt, but he just doesn't want Illumi to dwell on him.  
Illumi holds him and they both cry. As the song ends, Hisoka dies in his arms.

  
**Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks**

Imagine either one of them talking to the other's grave. They vent and the other responds, but they can't hear the ghost talking. Very sad but also kind of sweet because they'll be together soon.  
Bonus points if you imagine "The screams all sound the same" as them being unable to kill anyone else because they just hear the way the other screamed before they died. :)

  
**Alec Benjamin - If I Killed Someone For You**

  
Illumi is willing to change for him. If killing his old self is what he must do, then so be it.  
  


 **Alec Benjamin - Outrunning Karma  
**  
Nothing seems to work out for these two. Imagine them on a failed mission. They're injured and hiding, but they keep getting found. Neither are strong enough to fight, so they run. Turn after turn, karma shows rears its ugly head.

  
 **flora cash - You're Somebody Else  
  
** My friend recommended this as a joke (cause Illumi's nen ability lmfaoooo).   
But seriously, though, imagine Hisoka coming home and he's quiet. He's not acting like himself. Something definitely happened, but Illumi can't pry it out of him.

  
**Harry Styles - Fine Line**

This song (to me) it about there being a fine line between enemies and lovers. I think it's pretty explanatory.  
"You've got my devotion, But man, I can hate you sometimes. I don't want to fight you, and I don't wanna sleep in the dirt. We'll get the drinks in, so I'll get to thinking of her. We'll be a fine line"  
It just works.

  
**Billie Eilish - No Time To Die**

Betrayal. Illumi has lost everything he thought he had and he's back to square one. Just imagine Illumi having no idea what to do. A mixture of hatred, hurt, and confusion.

  
**Billie Eilish - Six Feet Under**

They consider whether they can actually work together. Is it meant to be? Would roses bloom if they died together? Or would they simply wilt?  
  


 **Good Morning - Warned You  
**  
I'll leave this one to your imagination.

**Matt Maltese - As the World Caves In  
**  
Imagine Chapter 4 happening to this song. 

**  
Ricky Montgomery - Line Without A Hook  
**  
Just imagine one of them gushing about the other aaaaaaa <3  
  


 **joji - demons  
**  
This one strikes me as kinda dirty. I don't go deep into NSFW stuff but 0_0 Just Bottom!Hisoka singing this one fr.

  
**Sir Chloe - Animal**

One is just trying to say something to hurt the other.   
  


**Mother Mother - Verbatim**

JUST IMAGINE HISOKA IT'S LITERALLY PERFECT FOR HIM!!! Except the straight part because we stan a bi king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my best friend for helping me with this. I don't like music as much as most people, and she likes it more than most people. So she sent me some of these songs that matched the vibe and I came up with scenarios.


	7. Makeup time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet writing warm up. Hisoka does Illumi's makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was a little warm up and an excuse to tell y'all that I started a Discord server specifically for HxH/Hisoillu.
> 
> https://discord.gg/BxpucZP

It was a chill day. Neither had any business to attend to, so they decided to stay home and relax rather than go out. They sat together on their bed, Illumi reading a book and Hisoka watching him contently. It was a rare sight to see Hisoka looking at literally anything else. Unfortunately for Illumi, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"You really are so beautiful," Hisoka purred into Illumi's ear.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Why? You don't think so? Who told you otherwise?" he teased, playfully taking a strand of the other's hair and dropping it. Illumi ignored him and continued reading.  
  
"Lumiiiii~" Hisoka teased. Illumi felt his eye twitch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should have some fun," he purred. He was currently laying with his head propped up by his arm, and his other hand was on his hip. You know, because he's gay.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You don't like me anymore, do you?" Hisoka pouted and rolled onto his back, putting his hand on his forehead in despair.  
  
"Correct," Illumi said bluntly. Hisoka gasped.  
  
"You jest."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Neither said anything, but it somehow had never been louder. Illumi slammed his book shut and looked at Hisoka, who was still dramatically feeling his forehead. He opened his eyes and side-glanced at Illumi, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Illumi asked, putting his closed book in his lap.  
  
"Your makeup," Hisoka answered with a grin. Illumi paused.  
  
"I do not want to look like a clown."  
  
"I would never!" Hisoka defended, putting a finger to his lips innocently. Illumi only glared.  
  
"Fine. Do my makeup," he agreed, probably regretfully. Hisoka gasped and sat up.   
  
"You'll be gorgeous as ever."  
  
The two moved to the bathroom, where they both sat on stools they stole from the kitchen.  
  
"You'd better not stab my eye," Illumi warned.  
  
"Please, give me some credit," Hisoka laughed, pointing to his own eyeliner. Illumi shrugged.  
  
"Look up and don't blink," he instructed. Illumi complied. He could feel the soft strokes right by his eye. It was slightly unnerving knowing that he could get poked at any second, but he did put trust in Hisoka. After all, his eyeliner was always immaculate.   
  
Hisoka eventually withdrew the eyeliner and took a moment to compare both wings. Perfect.  
  
"Now close~" Hisoka ordered. Illumi followed. He connected the wing his lash line and drew it in. Illumi already had big eyes, so no other makeup tricks were needed. And his skin was already flawless... his eyebrows were arches and clean.   
  
After not feeling the brush on his eyelids, Illumi assumed it was safe to open his eyes. Hisoka was just staring at him. He grabbed mascara and went to apply it to Illumi, who was clearly not into the sensation of the brush on his eyelashes.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Illumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Hisoka's smile grew.  
  
"Why, of course."  
  
"Good. Can I go back to reading then?" Illumi asked.   
  
"But you're too pretty. ...Stay for a while?"  
  
"Just come with me back to the bed. There's no point sitting in here."  
  
"Okay~" Hisoka purred and stood. Illumi followed suit and returned to the bed, resuming his book while Hisoka put the stools back in the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/BxpucZP
> 
> Join the discord and have some fun with meeeee<<33


	8. Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is ordered to pay Kalluto a visit with the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka isn't pleased that he is leaving him and decides to tag along. But after seeing how friendly Illumi is towards Chrollo, the pang of jealousy in his heart only grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing literally anyone who isn't Hisoka or Illumi. I'm also a filthy anime-only. Please forgive inaccuracies. <3

Illumi was on the phone in the other room, making what seemed to be an important call. At first, anyways. The more Hisoka listened to the tone of Illumi's voice, it really was starting to seem like idle chitchat.   
  
Fine.  
  
It was fine. If Illumi had business to attend to, then so be it. If Illumi had a family member to catch up with, then he can go for it. There's nothing beyond that. Hisoka put his arms over his head and leaned back, ignoring Illumi's voice and closing his eyes.   
  
A few - maybe ten - minutes later, Illumi came back into the room, pocketing his phone.  
  
"Mother has asked of me to visit Kalluto. I will be back," Illumi said and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Where is Kalluto, exactly?" Hisoka asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I have been asked specifically to not disclose that to you."  
  
"But you'll tell me because you love me, right?" Hisoka purred. Illumi stared.  
  
"The warehouse. I'll be back soon."  
  
Illumi closed the door. Hisoka grinned.  
  
Of course, Illumi knew he would see Hisoka before he returned. It was nearly impossible to keep him away from them.  
  
It only took a few hours for Illumi to arrive at his destination, especially since he knew he area well. It was a plain warehouse that Illumi was all-too familiar with. He made his way inside through the back to find the Phantom Troupe. None of them paid Illumi any mind (they knew he would come) as he walked past them to Kalluto, kneeled down, and patted his head. Kalluto smiled.  
  
"It's been a while. How has it been here?" Illumi asked.  
  
"I've learned a lot. I have much to work on," Kalluto admitted.  
  
"That you do. But don't worry, you'll make a fine assassin some day."  
  
"Did mother send you?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why don't I take you for a little trip to see your skills in action?" Illumi suggested, standing up. Kalluto nodded.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Illumi looked to Chrollo, who was simply reading a book. He looked up and nodded, giving them permission to go. Not that the Zoldycks need permission anyways.  
  
"I'll meet you outside. You go on. Consider it hide-and-seek," Illumi said to Kalluto. He nodded and ran outside to hide. Illumi approached Chrollo.  
  
"So... Long time no see," Illumi began. Chrollo closed his book and placed it beside him. He stood and extended a hand to Illumi, who shook it as a greeting.  
  
"Indeed. I was starting to think you had forgotten about us," Chrollo said.  
  
"I can't when dear Kalluto is in your hands. How has he been, by the way?"  
  
"Your training has made a significant mark on the boy. I see plenty of resemblance between you two."  
  
"Yes, he is rather sneaky, isn't he?" Illumi agreed and reached over his shoulder to pull the small piece of paper off of his clothes that Kalluto was using to listen in.   
  
Kalluto froze once he'd realized what Illumi had done. Was it really that obvious? He sure has work to do...  
  
"But he shows great promise, as I'm sure you know."  
  
"Yes. Well, I have a boy to catch. We'll talk later," Illumi said and left.  
  
"Kalluto~" he called. Kalluto's heart stopped. Yes, he had near-perfect _Zetsu_ (enough so to earn Hisoka's praise) but he was dealing with Illumi here. He would need more than _Zetsu_ , since it could be easily countered with _En_. Maybe if he---  
  
"Found you~" Illumi cooed, peeking into the bush where he hid.  
  
"How did--" Kalluto began, startled.  
  
"Your _Zetsu_ was off. Were you distracted?"  
  
"I was trying to think of how to throw you off my trail."  
  
" _Zetsu_ doesn't work if the person you are hiding from is actively searching for you with _En_. You should have relied more on escaping than suppressing your aura. A bush is not the best hiding spot."  
  
Kalluto nodded and stepped out of the bush, dusting the leaves off his kimono.  
  
"Let's go. I'll take a few friends for you to test your skills on," Illumi said, holding up his hand with needles in-between his fingers.   
  
Meanwhile, Hisoka was still at the house, getting increasingly more bored. He could show up just to pester Illumi, sure... but that was an awful long way to go just to rid himself of boredom. Then again, Hisoka wasn't exactly the type to back down. He stood up and made his way to the warehouse, because what else would he do?  
  
Illumi stood in a clearing with Kalluto and six Needle-men.   
  
"These four are going to attack you. It is your job to keep them from landing a hit. The other two will throw rocks at you. You cannot let either hit you. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Then attack," Illumi said and the four in the front lunged at Kalluto. It was easy for him to weave between them and decapitate one with his fan. A rock thrown right at his head was only a foot away from connecting. Kalluto turned and deflected it and wove backwards again to avoid the hit of the offensive Needle-men.   
  
"Clever use of _En_. If an enemy has projectiles, always use your _En_ to identify them before they can hit. This will save your life."  
  
"Got it!" Kalluto said and threw his confetti in the air, using his fan to control its direction. The paper was easy to lodge into the necks of the Needle-men, so it only took a quick flick of his fan to off all of them, including the ones with rocks.  
  
"Very nice. A little messy, but you've shown significant improvement," Illumi complimented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"However, I'm afraid you would be dead right now," Illumi began. Kalluto furrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Illumi closed his eyes and pointed behind him. Kalluto slowly turned around and looked up.  
  
  
 **Hisoka.**  
  
  
Kalluto jumped back and got into a defensive stance. Hisoka raised his hands.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. Not while I'm around, anyways," Illumi explained and walked past Kalluto to Hisoka.  
  
"You know I couldn't resist a show like this. You Zoldycks really are incredible," Hisoka gushed.   
  
"Hisoka, I would like for you to spar with Kalluto."  
  
Kalluto's eyes widened. He was strong sure, but he wasn't even close to Hisoka's level. He'd be dead within a second. He didn't even know he was standing right behind him, after all. No way he could take him in a fight.  
  
"I would like nothing more," Hisoka said, eyes narrowing with excitement.  
  
"Defense only," Illumi clarified, looking dead into the clown's eyes. The message read as "try otherwise and I will kill you."  
  
Of course, this only excited Hisoka more, but he understood and they both knew he wouldn't try anything.   
  
"Kalluto. Your objective is to land a single hit on Hisoka. You have an hour."  
  
 _Land a **single** hit?_ That was a challenge given to him by his brother of all people? He knew Hisoka was powerful but this was making him worry.   
  
"Why not try and land a hit on you?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"I trained Kalluto, so he knows some of my defensive strategies. I still believe it would take him a long time to land a hit, but it wouldn't be as hard as fighting you, of whom he knows nothing."  
  
"Right. Then I'm ready when you are," Hisoka said and nodded at Kalluto, who nodded in return, preparing for a strike. They stared each other down, Hisoka grinning while Kalluto examined him with focus. He had the same look in his eyes as Killua.  
  
 _This was going to be fun._  
  
Kalluto decided to use misdirection for his first strike, appearing to strike left but actually darting right at the last second to get behind Hisoka and land a hit. Hisoka wasn't so easy to fool, however and dodged as soon as he realized what Kalluto had done.  
  
 _So fun._ Hisoka could cry.  
  
Illumi mentally praised the attempt, it was a good one. But he knew Hisoka couldn't fall for such things. In fact, Illumi knew Kalluto would be unable to land a hit. So did Hisoka. But it sure was fun to watch. He silently wondered if he looked as graceful as Hisoka when he fought.  
  
"Aw, so close~" Hisoka teased.  
  
Kalluto bared his teeth and dove in again, throwing his confetti behind him as he leapt. He feinted an attack to Hisoka's face, but actually dove behind him yet again, prompting the magician to turn.  
  
Kalluto swung his fan up, making the small papers behind Hisoka rise, and fluttered the fan towards him.  
  
 _Clever._  
  
Hisoka jumped up, avoiding the first swing of paper. He dove left, right, and back down, dodging each move with ease and grace. All it took was a single piece to hit him and he was done. He had to focus.  
  
But he had to admit this technique is beautiful. All of the Zoldycks had a certain flair to them. Well... perhaps there is an exception with Milluki... He doesn't carry the same grace and stature as the rest. But Milluki aside, Hisoka couldn't help but smile thinking about them. How such a broken house could be so... enticing... perfect...   
  
All of the confetti dropped and Kalluto decided to go back in with melee. Hisoka easily dodged every hit, of course, and even the sneaky papers that Kalluto would send flying at him every so often.  
  
They repeated this cycle until the time was up. Hisoka was having so much fun he almost forgot they were on a time limit.   
  
"It's been an hour," Illumi called. Kalluto dropped his confetti and put away his fan, dripping with sweat.  
  
"You did well. Though you ran out of tricks easily," Hisoka critiqued.   
  
"Agreed. Kalluto, you must not rely on the same strategies through the course of a battle. Once your opponent has read your moves, he will not forget them."  
  
"Noted."  
  
"One more thing," Illumi said, lifting a finger. "You leave too many openings. If this were a real battle, you would be dead tenfold. Realize that even when your opponent is playing on the defense, you must still be wary of your own openings. The time you take to wind your fan is your biggest opening."  
  
Kalluto nodded. "I will train harder."  
  
"Very well. I suppose it's time to return you. Don't worry, I'll tell mother of your improvement. I'm sure she will be sad to have missed it."  
  
Hisoka watched them with a hand on his hip. He didn't have a single hair out of place, or a single drop of sweat to be seen. In other words, Kalluto was nothing compared to him. But they all had to admit that Kalluto's _Shu_ was impressive, and would definitely be an amazing asset once mastered.  
  
"I'll be back," Illumi said, looking at Hisoka.  
  
"What? I can't come with?"  
  
"I'm trying to avoid any altercations. You would do the opposite."  
  
"Oh, please. I would never~" Hisoka said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. Illumi and Kalluto exchanged looks.  
  
"Fine," Illumi said and started to walk back to the warehouse with Kalluto. Hisoka grinned. He wasn't planning on doing anything shady, but Illumi's wariness made him want to oh so badly.  
  
They returned to the warehouse and the present members, except Chrollo, and Feitan, immediately rose to their feet upon seeing Hisoka trailing Illumi. Hisoka noticed a few were missing, but didn't care enough to think much on it.  
  
"Relax, he's with me."  
  
"You should know better than to bring that clown in here," Machi argued. Chrollo raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"He shouldn't be here. Are you really going to let him-"  
  
"Enough," Chrollo ordered. They looked at him as he approached Illumi and place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I have known Illumi for a long time, and he has known Hisoka for longer. Take his word."  
  
The Troupe sat back down.  
  
Hisoka watched Chrollo carefully, watching his every move. His every glance. Illumi's reaction to his touch. Illumi has yet to brush off his hand... Illumi always brushes off Hisoka's hand.  
  
"How have your other siblings been?" Chrollo asked. Of course he knew of the other Zoldycks, but they both knew he was speaking of Killua specifically.  
  
"Killua is facing his rebellious streak, but he'll return home before long. Though I must admit that he is taking longer than expected," Illumi explained.  
  
"Are you sure he intends to return?" Chrollo asked.  
  
Hisoka would have gotten his head bitten off if he suggested that. He was waiting for Chrollo to get snapped at. Instead, Illumi laughed.  
  
"As of now, no. But he'll come to his senses eventually."  
  
"I see."  
  
The two spoke with Hisoka staring daggers into the backs of their heads, until they eventually headed to sit together to continue their conversation. Hisoka's glaring was interrupted by Kalluto approaching him.   
  
"Illumi never speaks of you. What is your relation to him?" he asked. Hisoka looked down to meet his eyes.  
  
 _"He never speaks of me?_ How unfair."   
  
"Does that offend you?" Kalluto asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Greatly. Sit," Hisoka said and sat on some crates, gesturing next to him. Kalluto hoisted himself up to the box and sat next to Hisoka. It was strange how similar, yet different, the Zoldycks were to each other. They had a twisted sense of love for one another, with Killua and Alluka being the exceptions.  
  
"Do you know why Illumi has not killed me?" Hisoka asked, staring at the two from across the warehouse.  
  
"Perhaps because he gains something by you being alive?"  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
"Or because he gains nothing by killing you."  
  
"Perhaps," Hisoka said.  
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
"I was just wondering if he'd mentioned it to anyone."

* * *

  
An hour or so passed before Illumi rose to his feet.  
  
"I should get going," he said. Chrollo also stood.  
  
"Of course." They shook hands, and Chrollo took Illumi's with both hands.  
  
"You are always welcome back."  
  
"Thank you." Illumi nodded and retracted his hand. Chrollo did the same.  
  
"I will visit again soon," he said and turned to Hisoka, who was obviously bothered by something. Illumi could tell by his eyes. They were narrowed but he wasn't smiling.  
  
Kalluto stood and they said their goodbyes before Illumi and Hisoka left.  
  
"I do sometimes miss Chrollo. He is agreeable," Illumi commented.  
  
"Truly," Hisoka said sarcastically.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Illumi asked as they walked. Hisoka grabbed his wrist, which surprised Illumi, but they kept walking anyways.  
  
"We'll talk when we get home," Hisoka said. He didn't necessarily sound angry... no, he sounded serious. Illumi was confused but nodded, nonetheless. Though he couldn't help being a bit nervous.  
The bus ride and walk back was completely silent.

* * *

  
As soon as Illumi walked in, he was already turned around waiting for an explanation from Hisoka. He watched Hisoka close the door behind him and look up at Illumi.  
  
Before he knew it, Illumi was slammed against the wall. He hit his head so hard that his vision was blurry for a second, but once his vision cleared, he stared into Hisoka's eyes, which were a mere few inches away.  
  
"You're mine," Hisoka growled and got even closer. Illumi could feel his hot breath on his face. He didn't even know what to say, and to be completely honest, he was kind of scared. Before he could think of what to say, Hisoka was kissing him. He forced his tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice. Reminding himself of what he owned. Illumi was pinned against the wall, having no choice but to let Hisoka have his way. He returned the kiss, however forceful it was. Their tongues clashed, and before long, Illumi's face was completely red. Hisoka broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavy and a trail of spit still connected their tongues.  
  
"Hisoka-" Illumi was cut off by Hisoka kissing him yet again, biting his lip and drawing blood. Illumi winced from the unexpected pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.   
  
Before he knew it, Illumi's arms were above his head, being held there by Hisoka's tight grip. He was completely out of breath and still completely clueless, but he couldn't exactly argue. Every time he opened his mouth, Hisoka would kiss him roughly until he was gasping for air. At this rate, he would pass out far before he got a word in.  
  
Hisoka was completely pressed up again Illumi, just watching what he could do to him. Seeing him like this... it was the perfect reminder that he belonged to him and him alone. His flushed face... completely out of breath. The fact that his hair was messy without Hisoka ever even touching it. It was exactly what he needed.  
  
 **Exactly what he needed.**  
  
He started to kiss Illu's neck. Hisoka used his free hand to muffle Illumi's moans, making it even harder for the assassin to breathe.  
  
He broke skin with his teeth, and licked the blood up, trailing his tongue along Illumi's neck. It made him shudder against him. How exhilarating... He could feel Illumi struggling to breathe against his hand.  
  
 _ **Perfect.** _  
  
He let go, taking great pleasure from Illumi's gasp for air. He almost fell over, but Hisoka was quick to shove him back into the wall.  
  
"Hisoka, please," he panted. He loved seeing him like this... He loved it so much.   
  
"Please what?" Hisoka asked lowly. Illumi could hardly respond as he struggled to breathe. Hisoka wrapped his hand around his neck.  
  
"You're mine, got it?" Hisoka growled. Illumi nodded and tried to bring his hands down to his neck, but Hisoka's grip wouldn't allow him to.  
  
"Promise?" Illumi nodded again and mouthed 'yes.'  
  
"Good," Hisoka said and let go of Illumi entirely, who fell into him, using him to hold his weight. Hisoka held him and carried him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write *spicy* things without a plot because I do, in fact, have shame. So there's some plot.
> 
> After this, I do want to either write jealous/emotional Illumi again or a softer jealous Hisoka. Y'know... one who is more pout-y than harsh. I also really want to write some hurt/comfort. So comment any requests or suggestions you have for those!!!
> 
> Or we can talk in the Discord server about possible ideas, prompts, scenarios, etc. As of now we only have 1 Hisoillu fan but you can help us grow~~~
> 
> https://discord.gg/BxpucZP to join <3


	9. Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi breaks down seeing the mutilated bodies of those he loved the most.

Blood pooled underneath Illumi, seeping from behind. 

It was dark. He could only see a few feet in front of him. It reeked of death... and the pool of blood. There was no sound except the pounding of his heart in his chest, which echoed off the stone walls. He felt his own face. He was alive. He wasn't injured as far as he could tell. 

The blood... _where was the blood coming from?_

He slowly turned around.

_No..._

Hisoka and Killua's bodies hung from their arms, being held up by chains. Their necks were slit open, bleeding them onto the floor.

**_No!_ **

Illumi covered his mouth and stumbled backwards, hitting a wall. He stared, trembling with horror at their bodies. He fell to his knees, vomiting onto the cold, damp floor. No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be real. _This can't be real._

He wretched until he couldn't breathe, covered in the blood of the two he held closest to him.

He stood with shaking legs and walked towards them, falling once again to his knees before them, clinging to their clothes as he sobbed. Why them? He was never meant for love. This is what he got for caring. If he hadn't gotten so close, _they would be alive. They would be-  
  
_

**"Illumi!"**   
  


Illumi's eyes snapped open, filled with tears. He didn't know where he was, or who said his name.

"Illumi!" Hisoka said and gently grabbed his face. He was in bed. In their own house. With Hisoka at his side. He sighed with relief, only causing him to cry more.

 _"Hey, now,"_ Hisoka comforted and brought him closer. "What happened? Nightmare?"

Illumi was crying too hard to respond, so he nodded into his lover's chest. 

"I thought... I thought I lost... you and Kil... your bodies---" he was cut off by his own sobs. Hisoka hushed him gently and rubbed his back.

"It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream."

 _"Please never leave me!"_ Illumi sobbed, tightening his grip on Hisoka. He was taken aback, but he couldn't show that at a time like this. Even Hisoka knew that much.

 _"I don't know what I would do without you,"_ he cried.

"I won't go anywhere."

 _"I-I really thought_ \---" he was, again, cut off by his own cries.

"Shhh, hey. It's okay," Hisoka whispered and laid down, slowly pulling Illumi down with him. He held him, stroking the back of his head while he cried. Occasionally he wiped his tears. It was rare that Illumi broke down, so he knew the dream must have been especially graphic. But any kind of release of emotions was important.

Illumi was the type to bottle up and break. It was a cycle. So once something like this happened, he would be better soon. He would always get better as long as Hisoka was at his side.

"I'm right here," Hisoka whispered and kissed the corner of Illu's mouth, wiping his tears with his thumb that cupped his cheek. 

"I love you," Illumi cried, much quieter now. He was starting to calm down and realize that no matter what, Hisoka would be there for him.

"I love you too."

Hisoka held Illumi in his arms until he fell asleep. This time his dreams would be much sweeter like bubblegum and strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Hurt and Comfort so much y'all don't understaaaaaaand. I hope you enjoyed this little thing. I can't wait to write more! <3 Angst is definitely my favorite thing to write. 
> 
> Comment any requests! I have quite a lot in the bank right now but what's the harm in some more?


	10. Petals of White and Blood of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither knew Hisoka felt that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, just read <3

It all started with a sharp pain in his chest.

Hisoka didn't spare much of a thought towards it. It was weird, sure, but nothing too serious. After a few minutes, he'd forgotten about it altogether.

Soon the sharp pain came back as a dull ache. It was minor and consistent, so he took more notice to it than before, but because the pain was so dull, he wrote it off as something minor.

He went about his day as usual, never giving it a second thought. Throughout the day, however, he realized it was getting worse. He had the urge to cough, and breathing was getting slightly more difficult. He ignored it and agreed to hang out with Illumi at their favorite place - the rooftop of the warehouse. The sensation didn't fade, though.

"Are you alright?" Illumi questioned, "You seem more tense than usual." 

"It's nothing," he replied and put up his hand while shaking his head. _That was even stranger_ , Illumi thought, for Hisoka to write it off so quickly. Had he just made a sarcastic quip about it, Illumi never would have second guessed his response. But for such a serious answer... It was suspicious for sure. 

"Are you sure?" Illumi pried, which wasn't something he tended to do. This time, however, he thought he could make an exception.

"Are you worried about me? How endearing," Hisoka bantered, putting his hand to his chest. Illumi irritably stared and looked away. _Always count on Hisoka to be sarcastic in times of genuine concern._ It made reading the clown a challenge, that was for sure.

"It's just that you are usually sarcastic the first time around," Illumi explained. Hisoka chuckled.

"I wanted to switch it up. Inconsistency doesn't count if it's consistent."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Hisoka took a breath to respond, but found that action taking far more effort than needed. His expression momentarily dropped in surprise, and Illumi was quick enough to take notice of this.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka stared forward in confusion and thought before shaking his head and putting a smile back on.

"I'll be right back," he said, smiling with his eyes closed and standing. He walked off, gently covering his mouth with his hand. Illumi watched him as he retreated back down the stairwell that lead to the roof.

_He's probably fine, right? Surely..._

Hisoka walked down the stairwell, the clacking of his shoes echoing off the brick walls. He was in deep contemplation, his eyes focused on nothing. The pain grew deeper and he winced before coughing violently into his hand. 

Petals.

_How unexpected._

Hisoka always made a show. Everything he did was a performance - including life-threatening circumstances. But there was no show for this. He had no trick up his sleeve. He realized he was going to die. He didn't necessarily feel ready to, but the next petals he coughed up were a grim reminder.

He never thought of himself as being in love with Illumi. That's who he assumed the flowers were for, anyways. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sure, he was fond of him, but in love?

Guess he couldn't argue with it now.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Such a tragic way to die. It wasn't exactly what he expected when he thought Illumi would be the cause of his death. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, contemplating it deeply. Each thought was interrupted with more coughing. Soon enough, blood would accompany the petals. _What an interesting pain..._

He wondered how long he would make it. Perhaps he should say goodbye. It was slightly embarrassing and certainly not glorious, but he figured he should make do. He stood to go back to the rooftop, only to discover that the way up wasn't as easy as it was before. He could hardly breathe in the first place, let alone take a step without more coughing. He rolled his eyes at the inconvenience and started his walk back up the stairs.

Illumi could now hear the echo of the cough in the stairwell. His eyes widened and he went to check on Hisoka. They opened the door at the same time, and Illumi was clearly struggling to process seeing blood dripping out of Hisoka's hand covering his mouth.

"I am dying," Hisoka said plainly, seeming more annoyed at the fact than anything.

"What?" Illumi asked in bewilderment, moving Hisoka's hand from his face. Hisoka simply used his other hand to cover his next cough, and then showed Illumi the petals that came from it.

" _Oh_ ," Illumi said, expression changing from concern to utter surprise.

"Yeah."

"Let's get you to a hospital?" Illumi said, still shocked and unable to comprehend what just happened.

"No, I'd prefer to stay here."

"You'll die."

"I know."

The silence that followed was so loud.

"Who?" Illumi finally asked.

"You."

_"Oh."_

The even louder silence was broken by Hisoka's coughing. 

"I didn't know-" Illumi started, but was interrupted by Hisoka putting his hand in his face to stop him.

"Let's sit," Hisoka said. Illumi's heart dropped. Hisoka was in love with him? _How odd. How intriguing._ He was always sort of a flirt, but he wrote it off as Hisoka being Hisoka. Then again, by the looks of it, so did the magician himself. 

Reluctantly, Illumi agreed and they sat together on the edge of the building. Neither said anything - not that Hisoka could, anyways. Illumi watched him, eyebrows furrowed with growing concern and guilt.

"...Are you sure it's for me?" Illumi finally asked.

"Who else?" Hisoka replied.

"Maybe... I don't know... Machi?" he suggested. Hisoka immediately laughed, but it quickly turned into more coughing. Once he caught his breath, he wiped the blood from his lips and smiled.

"It's you," he assured with a nod.

Illumi's chest tightened and his face turned a few shades redder. See, that's why he couldn't believe it was for him. He thought for sure...

"I don't want you to feel guilty, if you do," Hisoka stated.

Illumi froze.

"I just... wanted to be here, I guess."

_There it is_ , Illumi thought. That sinking feeling. It was a terrible feeling to have genuine sadness. Illumi was still processing that Hisoka was dying and this whole time Illumi thought it would be him to die...

"I don't think it's me," Illumi said again. A hint of irritated curiosity showed on the magician's face as he side-eyed the assassin. 

"Why not?" 

Illumi was silent, but the shade of red on his face said enough.

"Oh."

More silence. There seemed to be a lot of that.

Hisoka's smirk grew, and Illumi knew that couldn't be a good thing.

"Then prove it," he stated, turning to face the beet-red assassin. Illumi's expression immediately changed to one of aversion.

"...Unless you want me to die, that is."

_Fair point,_ Illumi thought. It wasn't the greatest feeling seeing Hisoka struggling to breathe, hacking up white petals and blood. In fact, it was the exact opposite: the worst feeling. A mixture of guilt, sadness, anxiety... basically every bad feeling Illumi knew.

"If it's not for me, I am going to kill you before the flowers do," Illumi made clear, leaning closer. He only continued when Hisoka nodded. He grabbed the magician's jaw and brought him into a kiss. It was soft at first, and slightly uncomfortable because of the blood, but it was warm. It was slow and kind and nothing like either had expected.

Illumi broke the kiss and wiped the blood off his mouth with his hand, looking at Hisoka expectantly. Of course, the clown just smiled at him, completely adoring the sight. Illumi's eyes narrowed.

_"What?"_ he asked, irritated.

"You've never kissed someone before, have you?" Hisoka said, smile growing wider.

Illumi's face got even more red and he looked away, clearly flustered. _How adorable._

Hisoka grabbed his jaw and pulled him in for another kiss, leaning even closer. This kiss was even deeper and more passionate, with Hisoka's tongue exploring Illumi's mouth. Hisoka leaned closer and closer until Illumi was laying on his back, with one hand in Hisoka's hair, the other pinned next to his head. Hisoka pulled away, admiring Illumi's reddened skin and obvious embarrassment. This is what he lived for.

Illumi's heart raced with Hisoka on top of him like this. If he's ever felt panic, this was it. Hisoka knew this too, and it was obvious by the look on his face.

"You're such a sadist."

"Sadomasochist, actually," the magician corrected.

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

_"Will do~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Sorry for my absence the past few days! I've been working <3 
> 
> I might have to do a happy hanahaki ending with Illumi and a sad one for Hisoka now... I really love this trope. 
> 
> I've been kind of stuck on writing the past few days because the suggestion I was using just wasn't working for me. But then it hit me that I can just... not do that one. It was really that simple lmfaooo.
> 
> Anyways leave any requests and they'll most likely get fulfilled (eventually) ~~~


End file.
